Nomore Romeo and Julliet
by Azezeheart
Summary: Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan cinta seorang Jung Yunho kepada Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang menggap Yunho penyelamatnya rela melakukan segalanya demi Yunho termasuk meninggalkan kelurganya. Akankah cinta mereka bersatu dalam kebahagian dunia atau akankah seperti romeo dan Juliet "biarlah mati asal kematianlah yang menyatukan kita"


**Nomore Romeo and Julliet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Azezeheart**

**Rate : T sementara**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, comedy, Angs**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin dll.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu.**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL, Typos dimana mana**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to God and themselves. Remember this only fiction tidak nyata. Jadi para reader jangan mudah terpengaruh. Not allow to bashing cos it will hurt if you don't like don't read**

Summary

Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan cinta seorang Jung Yunho kepada Kim Jaejoong, meskipun kedua orang tuanya dan orang tuan Jaejoong menentangnya mati-matian. Jaejoong yang menggap Yunho penyelamatnya rela melakukan segalanya demi Yunho termasuk meninggalkan kelurganya. Akankah cinta mereka bersatu dalam kebahagian dunia atau akankah seperti romeo dan Juliet "biarlah mati asal kematianlah yang menyatukan kita"

"Uuuuu…hiks hiks, hueeeee…eeee, hiks…."

disebuah kamar yang yang dihisi berbagai macam renda dan pita khas kamar pengantin terdapat seorang yeoja dengan paras imut yang tidak henti hentinya mengeluarkan tangisan. Dan air matanya mengalir deras dipipi putih mulus bak porselen miliknya. Meski disana terdapat ranjang super besar yang kelihatannya sangat empuk tapi si yoeja lebih memilih meringkuk di lantai yang dingin pada sudut kamar yang indah itu. Sambil terus mengeluar kan tangisannya.

.

.

.

Other side

"Chun...Kau yakin ini rumahnya" ucap seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga masker hitam yang menutup separuh bagian bawah wajahnya. Hanya terlihat mata onyx berorbs coklat yang terlihat sangat tajam itu.

"Ne, aku yakin ini rumahnya" balas seorang pria lagi yang juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya.

"ayolah ini kesempatan yang langka Kau bisa masuk ke kediaman keluarga Kim dan mengambil surat tanah itu, selagi meraka semuanya sangat sibuk dengan pesta pernikahan putri mereka ini.

"Apa Kau yakin" balas pria yang dipanggil Hyung tadi.

"Ne, Aku yakin Kau pasti bisa". Lihat disana ada jendela yang terbuka kau cukup memanjatnya dan masuk kedalam kamar itu" ucap pria yang dipanggil Chun tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya kearah jendela yang terbuka sangat lebar tersebut.

"Mwooo…Apa Kau gila?, itu dilantai dua babbo, bagai mana Aku memanjatnya?"

"Aish…Hyung Kau pernah menonton film spidermankan?"

"Ne"

"Nah, Kau cukup tiru adegan di film tersebut, cap cip cussss, Ciaaa. Dan Kau akan sampai disana" jelas si Chun sambil memperagakan gerak gerik spidermen lagi manjat dinding dengan sangat gagalnya.

"Pletak" sebuah jitakan berhasil mengenai kepala namja bernama Chun tersebut.

"Ne, baiklah. Ingat Chun jika Aku tidak keluar dalam 30 menit Kau harus menyusulku arraso! dan Kau tetap di mobil ini jangan kemana mana"

"Ne, Ne arraso Hyung, kajjjjaaaa…"

Segera namja yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu melesat keluar dari jaguar hitam miliknya yang tak jauh berhenti disebarang jalan mansion menggah kelurga Kim yang saat ini diketahuinya sedang mengadakan upacara pernikahan putri meraka Kim Jaejoong.

Kalau bukan karena permintaan Mr. Jung pemilik perusahaan Real Estate dan beberapa prusahaan elektronik terbesar di korea yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya Dia tidak akan sudi melakukan hal ini 'mencuri' hell, whata the world will says jika orang-orang tahu the only one handsome jung's heir, **'jung Yun-ho'** menjadi seorang pencuri.

Ya! Asset keluarga Kim itulah syarat yang diajukan ayahnya jika ingin menduduki posisi CEO di Jung corp. sudah banyaka hal yang dilakukan Yunho untuk mendapatkan asset keluarga kim. mulai dari melakukan penawaran dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, barter asset. Investasi dll. tapi jangankan menyetujui hal-hal tersebut mendengar nama Inc Corp saja Kim Inc sudah memutuskan sambungan telphonnya.

Yunho benar benar tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya, kenapa begitu berambisi untuk mengambil alih asset keluarga Kim, kalau melihat keluarga Kim. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di takuti ayahnya.

Kim Inc hanya memiliki beberapa resort dan bebera penginapan kelas menengah di Busan. Didibandingkan dengan Jung Corp yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea pada awalnya perusahaanya hanya bergerak di bidang elektronik, namun kemudian merambah bisnis property hanya karena ambisi ayahnya yang awalnya hanya ingin menyaingi Kim Inc dibidang bisnis property maka berdirilah Jung corp seperti sekarang ini membawahi beberapa perusaan property dan elektronik di Korea dan saat ini dipimpin olehnyanya. Sepertinya perang antara keluarga jung dan keluarga kim tidak pernah berakhir. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa penyebab perselisihan ayahnya dengan Mr. Kim, yang Dia tahu bahwa pertengakaran kedua keluarga itu telah terjadi sejak masa kekek-kakek buyutnya dulu.

"Uhhhhh…benar benar menyebalkan" gerutu yunho sambil terus berusana merangkak pada selala dinding mansion megah milik kemuaraga kim itu. Dengan pelan dan hati hati dia naik menuju sebuah jendela lantai dua yang terbuka dengan lebar itu.

Dia benar benar mengikuti saran assiten pribadinya Park Yoochun untuk memanjat dinding mansion ini ala spiderman dan masuk kedalamnya.

'Tapi, kenapa aku yang harus melakukan ini bukan Dia saja, akukan yang bossnya disini dan dia anak buahku jung Yunho pabbo' rutuk yunho pada dirinya.

"tap….ahhhh akhirnya sampai juga" gumam Yunho ketika tangannya berhasil meraih pingir jendela ruangan yang akan dia masuki tersebut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yunho menangangkat tubuhnya agar dapat masuk melalui jendela itu "bruk…" dengan tidak elitnya tubuh urri yunho mendarat dilantai kamar peorselen itu

"Appo…" ringisnya ketika kepalanyalah yang lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai dan…

"duk"

belum hilang rasa sakitnya yang tadi akibat jatuh, sekarang sebuah benda tumpul rasanya telah menghantam kepalanya dari atas dengan segera yunho mendonggakan kepalanya dan 'foila'

seorang yoeja dengan mata besarnya dansangat jelas bekas air mata yang belum kering dipipinya tengah berdiri dengan sebuah sandal berhak tinggi ditangannya yang kapan saja sepertinya benda itu siap melayang kekepalanya.

"Ka…kau siapa?" Tanya yoeja itu ketakutan

"a…apa kau pencuri?"

"Ti..tidak aku bukan pencuri" jawab yunho tidak kalah gugupnya karena belum lagi dia beraksi sudah ketahuan.

"Lalu, kalau kau bukan pencuri kau siapa? Apa kau penyelamatku yang dikirim junsu?"

.

.

Flash back 30 menit yang lalu

"hiks..hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks hiks" tangis urri Jaejoong sedih karna dikawin paksa oleh ayahnya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai…"hiks..hiks..hiks…hueeee."

"clek.." terdengar suara pintu kamar itu dibuka

"jaejoong!...jae…!"

"Junsu…ah" ucap Jaejoong ketika melihat orang yang memasuki kamarnya itu.

"Junsu-ah Help me…" pinta Jaejoong memelas kepada sepupunya itu.

"tenang saja Jae… aku sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membawamu kabur,aku juga tidak rela melihatmu harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai" jadi tunggu saja ne!, sekarang aku keluar dulu, nanti paman dan bibik bisa curiga padaku jika nanti kau tiba-tiba saja hilang, okey?"

"ne..junsu" ucap jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut.

End flash back

.

.

"Mmmm….penyelamt? ah ne..ne aku penyelamtmu" jawab Yunho agak terkejut tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita didepannya ini

"Mmmmm..tapi kau siapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran plus bingung.

"aku? Aku Kim JaeJoong" ucap Jaejoong ikut binggung.

"Mwo..jadi kau Kim Jaejoong yang akan menikah itu?" ucap Yunho shock (sedikit).

"Ne, oke..kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi sebelum Appaku menangkap kita" ucap Jaejoong tergesa gesa.

"Ting" sebuah bola lampu menyala dikepala yunho…

sepertinya otak cerdas Yunho mengerti dengan cepat penganten wanitanya tidak ingin menikah dan sedang menunggu seseorang untuk kabur.

"Tunggu dulu… tapi…, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" ucap Yunho sook cool.

"Wae? Tanya Jaejoong binggung

"maksudku kau tidak bisa pergi dengan tangan kosong begitu, kau harus membawa sesuatu yang berharga untuk kabur!"

"Ah ya, aku punya beberapa perhiasan" ucap jaejoong sambil berlari kearah lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa perhisan yang ada di sana. dan memperlihatkan pada yunho

"Apa ini cukup?" Tanya jaejoong innocen

"aku pikir itu tidak terlalu berharga?" ucap yunho sambil menggaruk dagunya sok, ala orang berpikir.

"Maksudku kau harus membawa hal yang sangat berharga. mungkin seperti seperti surat-surat berharga begitu" ucap yunho lagi

"surat barharga? maksudmu seperti surat tanah atau sertifikat rumah begitu?" Tanya jaejoong lagi.

"Ah…ya, yang seperti itu. jika kau memiliki itu, aku yakin ayahmu tidak akantidak akan berani macam-macam padamu lagi.

"jinjja" ucap jaejoong dengan berbinar binar mendengar penjelasa yunho barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambilnya" jawab Jaejoong mantap dan dengan mengendap endap Dia keluar dari kamarnya.

'ckckck..bodoh sekali" gumam Yunho tersenyum evil dia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan itu semua." Jung yuno kau tidak hanya kaya dan tampan tapi juga pintar…kekeke" puji yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"sreeek" tidak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan menampakan sosok yoeja manis tapi bodoh (menurut pikiran yunho ya) dengan beberapa map ditangannya.

"kau mendapatnya" Tanya Yunho setelah keluar dari persembunyian (jaga jaga kali aja ada orang lain yang masuk)

"Ne..aku mendapatkannya, ini" jawab jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan beberapa map di tangannya "kajja" ajaknya lagi untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

"mwoo….aku harus turun dengan tali ini?" Tanya jejoong tidak percaya untuk turun dari kamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan seutas tali

"Apa tidak bisa aku lompat saja dan kau menyambutkku dari bawah?" yaaaah! mana bisa begitu, ayo aku turun duluan biar aku yang membawakan surat surat ini" ucap yunho sambil mengambil map map tersebut dari tangan jaejoong dan segera turun dari jendela.

"tap"

akhirnya kedua insan yang berlawanan jenis itu dapat turun dengan aman selamat sentosa. Dengan mengendap endap mereka menuju parkiran mobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah jaejoong.

"Tok..tok… Park Yoochun buka pintunya" bisik yunho sambil mengedor pintu mobilnya

"Apa dia keluar?" Tanya yunho sambil mengintip kedalam mobilnya.

"kemana perginya anak setan itu" umpat Yunho, 'kalau membuka gagang pintu mobilnya bagaimana jika ternyata mobilnya terkunci dan alarm keamanannya berbunyi. bisa gawat, tapi kalau lama lama diluar seperti ini orang-orang juga akan curiga apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini, aduh bagaimana ini?' galau Yunho 'Awas Kau Park Yoochun' gumam Yunho sambil menendang mobilnya kesal.

**TBC**

VISIT MY WEB [ .com] to see my another fic. *_*

My twitter AzezeHeart


End file.
